MEMORIA
by JimmyXCindy
Summary: -Mi memoria dice que no existes, El corazón que eres mi gran amor, Maneras infinitas de encontrarte hallaré, Amarte aunque el mundo diga que no existes. "Para mi eres real, yo te encontrare"- ¿Por que Cindy y Kuki no existen? Y peor aún ¿Por que nadie recuerda nada de ellas? Jimmy y numero Cuatro harán lo imposible por rescatarlas ¿Pero de que?
1. Operacion: Memoria

**Capitulo 1: Operación: Memoria.**

Trasmitiendo… Cargando misión para Jimmy Neutrón y los chicos del barrio.

Operación: **Memoria.**

**M**i memoria dice que no existes

**E**l corazón que eres mi gran amor

**M**aneras infinitas de encontrarte hallaré

**O**tra vez no te dejare ir, te

**R**escatare de mis recuerdos, quiero

**I**ntercambiar palabras contigo para reconocerte

**A**marte aunque el mundo diga que no existes.

"**Para mi eres real, yo te encontrare"**

Jimmy y Cindy al igual que Kuki y el Güero son pareja en la serie original y en memoria de su amor y de las series: Jimmy Neutrón y KND los chicos del barrio esta historia se titula **"Memoria"**

Los derechos reservados son de John A. Davis y DNA productios. Así como de Tom Warburton y Cartoon Network. Los personajes aquí descritos no son de mi propiedad es mas ni siquiera son de la misma cadena televisiva pero me tomo la libertad de unirlos y de hacer de ellos un Crossover.

**Capitulo 1: Operación: Memoria.**

-¡Chicos del barrio a su posiciones!- grito Uno como de costumbre, esta vez contra Mega Mamá y Mega Papá quienes en realidad eran dos adultos vestidos de robots.

-¡Cinco!- grito la morena con una entrada triunfal.

-¡Cuatro!- Llego al lugar con unas piruetas y con el puño cerrado.

-¡Dos!- Menciono el gordito sacando la lengua- Insisto yo necesitó un vehículo o algo que me ayude a llegar a escenas de manera mas rápida.

-Uno- dijo con voz serena pero segura- Muy bien adultos ¿Dónde van a querer sus pataditas?

-¡Malditos niños rebeldes! ¿Cómo se atreven ha hablarnos así?

-Es hora de ponerle un alto anciana- contesto altaneramente Cinco a Mega Mamá

-¡Mas respeto a mi esposa!- defendió Mega Papá arrojando un rayo congelador hacia los chicos.

-¡Chicos del barrio, ataquen!- Todos se dispersaron para ponerse en posición y pelear, Cuatro fue el primero en atacar, se aventó por los aires dio un giro y alcanzo darle una patada al Robot masculino arrojándolo contra la pared entonces, Mega Mamá con el afán de herir a Cuatro voló hacia él y lo tomo dándole un par de nalgadas.

-¡Niño malo!- le gritaba mientras lo nalgueaba.

-¡Ah!- Cuatro gritaba y lloraba como un bebe, su ego le dolía aun más.

-Salvare tu retaguardia Güero- Grito numero Dos mientras aparecía en escena volando con su disfraz de mosca, sus alas eran de raquetas, con una enorme mochila en su espalada que en realidad era su motor, con eso distrajo a quien tenia preso a Numero Cuatro así Cinco aprovechaba a dispararle un poco de helado.

La robot dejo caer a Cuatro pero Dos lo alcanzo a salvar antes de que este cayera en el suelo- ¡Mocosa!- exploto- Mis circuitos….

-¡Toma mas helado vejestorio!- gritaba Cinco mientras que con todo lo que le quedaba disparaba helado, Mega Papá quiso evitarlo así que decidió irse contra Cinco pero Uno intervino luchando contra él.

Necesitaban ver la manera de ganar esta batalla pero al parecer los villanos ya se sabían de sobra sus movimientos tanto así que los esquivaban.

-Uno ¿algún plan?- Pregunto la morena- Nuestras armas se están agotando.

El pelón junto sus pies activando la propulsión de sus zapatos con eso arrojo el último poco de queso derretido que tenia en su arma llamando la atención de sus oponentes.

-¡Uno!- Grito Dos mientras que todos observaban como el plan del pelón daba resultado.

-No dejare que a Uno le suceda algo- Se dijo Cuatro mientras apretaba los puños de pronto apareció un gran conejo Robot el Güero se subió a el y logro dispárale a sus enemigos, estos vieron que los dispararon proveían del conejo y se fueron contra el, Uno aprovecho para atacar por la espalda pero fue mas grande el enojo y las mañas de los villanos que de pronto estos empezaron a disparar por todos lados congelando los zapatos de Uno.

-¡Ah!- exclamo Uno al encontrarse con el suelo, mientras que el Conejo y sus circuitos dejaron de funcionar arrojando a Cuatro por los aires mientras que el conejo explotaba. Los enemigos se fijaron en Dos y en Cinco que quedaban ilesos, estos siguieron atacando.

-Te protegeré la espalada Dos- le dijo al gordito- Haz algo mientras atacó- Dos corrió sin voltear hacia atrás pero alcanzo a escuchar el grito de Cinco.

Dos mando a llamar otro Robot gigante y se enfrento a Mega Papá pero no se dio cuenta de donde estaba la esposa del villano y lo ataco por atrás.

Todo era un desastre y los villanos se reían a carcajadas yendo del lugar dejando a unos chicos del barrio…vencidos. Cinco era la única que estaba congelada de una pierna todos los demás solo tenían leves golpes, los malos se estaban alejando aun más.

Mientras tanto algo similar ocurría en Retroville Texas, específicamente en la Escuela Lindthberg Elementary. Un gran remolino se hallaba en el patio trasero de la escuela, todos los niños veían detrás de la ventana como ese remolino de viento intentaba succionar todos los juegos que se encontraban ahí. Tras terminar de mirar todos se dirigieron a arrojar miradas asesinas a Jimmy Neutrón.

-¿Se supone que seas un genio?- Pregunto Nick con desdén.

-Lo siento yo…. ¡Nadie me dijo que la fuerza seria proporcional a la energía!

-¿Qué?- pregunto una Libby incrédula- Sea lo que sea ¿No debías deducirlo tú?

-Si…. Bueno, eso se supone pero con la emoción de encontrar… algo novedoso no previne que esto podría suceder.

-¡Wow! ¿Querías hacer realidad a Ultra lord? ¡Ultra wow Jimmy!

-No Sheen… lo que yo quería era… Se tardarían mas en entender que yo en explicárselo en su lenguaje primitivo.

-¿Nos estas diciendo tontos Jimmy?- pregunto Carl comprensivo- Últimamente nada te parece y este es el segundo invento que se te sale de control.

-Carl- Lo miro Libby con desaire- A Jimmy siempre se le descomponen sus inventos.

-Pero siempre sabe que hacer y no se asusta y tiene solución para todo.

-Tienes razón Carl pero siento que nadie comprende lo que yo hago ni siquiera la señorita Ave entendería.

-¡Solución Neutrón!- exploto Libby al ver como el remolino se llevaba los columpios.

-Podría… Podría tomar mi jet-Pack y volar en sentido inverso del remolino pero no seria suficiente por que hay una energía dentro, lo que necesito es entrar al remolino y neutralizar la energía ¿Pero como?- miro a su alrededor como esperando que alguien le diera la respuesta.- ¡Lo tengo!- exclamo maravillado- Voy a mi laboratorio al regresar necesito que en la puerta de la escuela se encuentre alguien… Quien sea pero que tenga capacidad de inteligencia y fuerza combinada. Elíjanlo ustedes, ahora vuelvo.

Con su Jet-Pack Jimmy salió volando con dirección a su laboratorio, al toparse con la puerta de su casa club puso un cabello delante de su Escáner de ADN luego Vox como de costumbre abrió un conducto que dejo caer a Jimmy llevándolo hasta el laboratorio.

-¡Goddard!- Saludo Jimmy muy contento por siempre tener a su perro Robot luego se echo a buscar entre sus cosas lo que necesitaba- ¡Excelente!, este neutralizador me ayudara. Goddard sígueme.- Jimmy y Goddard se subieron a su deslizador y se dirigieron a la escuela.

Al llegar quien estaba a la puerta de la escuela era ¿Sheen? –"Es difícil hallar a alguien fuerte con un buen coeficiente intelectual" se dijo Jimmy hacia sus adentros.

-Sheen Estévez a sus ordenes mi general-

-Sheen escucha con atención necesito que subas a mi deslizador nosotros nos acercaremos al remolino, tu te tiraras de mi deslizador hasta caer dentro del remolino mientras yo navego en sentido opuesto, mientras disminuyo la velocidad del remolino tu neutralizaras con esto- mostro la cajita- solo deberás activarlo aplastando el pequeño botón rojo no azul ¿Entendido?

-Si mi general- Sheen se subió y al estar a punto de aventarse se resbalo gritando como una niña chiquita- ¡Jimmy no podre!

-Goddard cambio de planes tu y Sheen naveguen el deslizador, es necesario que vayan en sentido opuesto. Yo entrare al centro del remolino.- Jimmy se aventó mientras que Sheen tomaba el mando del deslizador pero el viento del remolino era tan fuerte que este cayo fuera del remolino, al caer en el suelo se sintió arrastrado y cuando vino a sentir el se encontraba dentro del remolino.

Jimmy activo su Jet-Pack y así logro ir al centro del remolino luego activo el neutralizador y remolino dejo de emitir energía mientras que Goddard como pudo tomo el mando del deslizador y lo navego con su mano robótica. El remolino dejo de existir todos salieron de la escuela para ver el desastre.

Mientras tanto Uno y Cuatro sentían que todo eso no pida quedarse así.- Dos encárgate de llevar a Cinco a la casa del árbol, Cuatro y yo: Cazaremos.

-Que fácil fue amor… esos Chicos del barrio no son rivales- Comento Mega mamá.

Uno y Cuatro seguían a los villanos- Cuatro necesito que distraigas a Mega Mamá y Papá.

-Entendido- Afirmo Cuatro.- Hey adultos- Dijo Cuatro poniéndose frente a ellos- ¡No me atrapan!- Se burlo el güero sacando la lengua y corriendo a toda velocidad, los robots lo siguieron, Cuatro llego a una calle donde pudo doblar logrando perderse de vista, de pronto…

-¿Dónde van a querer sus pataditas?- Pregunto Uno mientras que una tropa de Hámster estaban frente a ellos. Los hámsteres se fueron contra los Robots comiéndoles todos los circuitos.

-¡Quítamelo amor!- exclamo Mega Mamá mientras sentía como los roedores entraba en su traje y además oía como masticaban.

-Roedores estúpidos- Decía Mega Papá de pronto, los dos villanos comenzaron a hacer ruidos extraños y de pronto- ¡Bum!- explotaron quedando solo dos adultos muy agotados.

-Recuerdes adultos. Los chicos del barrio nunca se dan por vencidos.

En Retroville.

-¡Lo logre!- exclamo Jimmy.

-Ultra Lord nos ayudo- Comento Sheen.

-Si lo lograste Neutrón- Dijo Libby- Y mi bebe ayudo.

-Si a eso se le llama ayudar- empezó a burlarse Carl.

-¡Brawk! Como arreglaras este desastre Jimmy ¡Brawk! - Pregunto señorita Ave después de salir del baño dando por hecho de que todo estaba bajo control.

-Tranquilícense todos. Goddard y yo lo repararemos.

-Cinco ¿Todo en orden?- pregunto Uno al llegar a la casa del árbol con su compañero.

-Afirmativo Uno, Dos logro descongelar mi pierna.

-Migue…- hablo el gordito- ¿Por qué no estas feliz por nuestra victoria?- Se animo a preguntar.

-Por que… esta es la segunda misión que se nos dificulta. ¿A que se debe?, es esa la pregunta.

-Chicos…- Las miradas se dirigieron hacia Cuatro.- Por alguna razón, siento que es "Alguien" quien realmente nos hace falta. Es decir… no puede ser posible que seamos Cinco, Cuatro, Dos y Uno ¿Y el numero Tres? ¿Por qué no tenemos un numero Tres? ¿No deberíamos ser un equipo con cinco integrantes?- preguntaba Güero inseguro de lo que decía.

-¡Vaya!- se alegró Cinco- Hasta que Cuatro se pone a pensar creo que por eso apesta a humo.- Dos rio un poco.

-Respondiendo tu pregunta- contestó Uno con su voz tranquila como de costumbre- No es necesario un cierto numero de integrantes, que las reglas dicen que pueden ser como máximo cinco integrantes eso, es correcto, pero hay sectores leyendas con solo tres integrantes.

-¡Vamos!, No pueden fingir que nada nos falta, como equipo estamos siendo un poco deficientes, es evidente que algo nos hace falta y eso es un integrante estoy seguro.

-Jimmy, como novia de tu amigo Sheen me atrevo a decirte que eres un desastre.

-Chicos se los confesare solo a ustedes- Dijo cuando ya todos estaban dentro de al escuela excepción de su pequeño circulo de amigos- Siento que algo me hace falta.

-¡Lo siento!- se hinco Carl- Creí que no te darías cuenta pero estaba en tu pupitre y se veía tan delicioso que…

-Carl… ¿de que hablas?- pregunto Neutrón confundido.

-Del chocolate que estaba en el salón, yo lo comí.

-¡Carl!, no hablo de eso. Hablo de que algo nos hace falta ¿no sienten que todo es demasiado monótono? ¿Qué las clases son aburridas? ¿Qué las aventuras que tenemos son cada vez menos interesantes y más peligrosas y que no hay quien nos ayude a tranquilizarnos?

-A decir verdad- Intervino Libby- Siento que me hace falta contar todo lo que yo siento, Sheen es mi novio pero no hablare de Sheen con Sheen, aun así no seré tu mejor amiga Jimmy.

-Hablo enserió, como dice Libby hace falta alguien, últimamente he estado aburrido, y además he tenido demasiados errores, como si la voz de mi razón no estuviera funcionando. Los días en la escuela son demasiado ¿Normales? Todos son una bola de niños tontos hablando exactamente de lo mismo incapaces de dar batalla intelectualmente.

-Si no fuese una niña Linda te insultaría Neutrón-

-¡A eso me refiero!- Exclamo- ¿Dónde esta la adrenalina? Esa hormona que hace que todo se vuelva fuerte y divertido. No es normal que todos estén de acuerdo con lo que sucede ¿Acaso nadie aparte de mi es lo suficientemente valiente e inteligente para tener voz y voto?- pregunto a todos.

-Pues últimamente los "Populares" están haciendo añicos la escuela dominando un poco. Ni Buch el golpeador puede detenerlos.

-Exacto hace falta alguien con presencia- afirmo Sheen.

* Hace tiempo que no reímos chicos. – Comento Jimmy- En verdad ¿No se dan cuenta de que todo es monótono? ¿Qué ni mis inventos son suficientes para hacer de nosotros algo nuevo?- Los demás se quedaron pensando como si en el fondo tuviera razón pero para ellos sonaba tan ilógico que era sumamente absurdo que el genio fuera quien esta vez digiera algo tan ilógico-

-Jimmy ni modos que de la nada alguien importante haya desaparecido. No es normal.- Dijo Libby haciendo que todos negaran lo que el genio decía.

- Lo siento chicos, pero… algo me aturde.

-Ya estas enloqueciendo cabezón- afirmo Sheen.

-Estas loco Cuatro- afirmo Cinco.

Nuestros dos chicos están en una batalla interior, su memoria no les ayuda a recordar nada para afirmar lo que sienten pero sus corazones gritan que algo les hace falta.

Jimmy Neutrón y el Güero Torres son dos niños totalmente diferentes. El primero es un genio que con su gran coeficiente intelectual inventa todo tipo de cosas para hacer su vida mas amen y el segundo es un poco tonto, precipitado algo frio para decir sus sentimientos pero una persona muy valiente.

Ambos parecían llevar una vida que ellos mismos forjaban pero ¿Podrán Jimmy y el güero saber que es lo que realmente buscan? ¿Sera una persona como ellos creen pensar? ¿Y si es una persona por que no hay recuerdos en su memoria? ¿Sera todo culpa del corazón o de la razón?

-Memoria…- Dijeron al mismo tiempo Jimmy y Cuatro desde su perspectivos lugares, tras decir esa palabra suspiraron y se dieron cuenta que fuese lo que faltaba, nadie, podría ayudarlos, por que al igual que ellos nadie recordaba nada, incluso para los demás todo era irreal.

¿Acaso estaban locos?

_**¡Hola chicos!**_

_**Es un gusto para mí volver a estar con ustedes contándoles una nueva historia. En esta ocasión quise hacer un crossover de ambas series. Espero de antemano que les guste mucho y por supuesto que dejen sus comentarios.**_

_**Si les gusto, si tienen ideas, algún personaje favorito, lo que sea es bienvenido en un REWIESNS, yo en lo personal estoy muy emocionada y quiero decirles que este fic les va a gustar mucho, por que estoy haciéndolo con mucho cariño para mis lectores.**_

_**¡Drama, acción, trama! Aquí en "Memoria" Saludos y besos.**_

_**Mientras haya lectores hay inspiración, y mucho JN x CV y KND**_


	2. Un sueño Una realidad

**Capitulo 2: Un sueño. Una realidad.**

La noche ya había llegado y todos se encontraban dormidos en sus dormitorios, Numero Cuatro no podía dormir y entre sueños algo balbuceaba, todo su sueño era tan confuso que deseaba despertar sin embargo sus ojos no podían abrirse. Era tan desesperante que lo frustraba, incluso podía sentir que algún especie de miedo recorría su piel.

Lo único que lograba alcanzar a ver era un lugar, una especie de salón con una enorme tarima, nada más.

Mientras tanto a Jimmy Neutrón le sucedía lo mismo solo que Goddard estaba allí a su lado. EL perro robot con su mano robótica logro darle unas pequeñas palmaditas al genio haciendo que se levantara de sobresalto.

-¡Cindy!- Exclamo al despertar- ¡Goddard!- Se exaltaba aun más- Es una chica, la de mis sueñas, es una chica, no logro recordar nada mas que su nombre Goddard, se llama Cindy.

-¡Hijo!- exclamaron Hugh y Judy papas de Jimmy- ¿Estas bien?- preguntaron mientras abrían la habitación de su hijo.

-Papá, mamá, Cindy….

-Jimbo ¿Quién es Cindy?

-¿No la conocen? ¿No les suena ese nombre?- preguntaba angustiado esperando que alguien la recordara.

-¡Cuatro despierta!- le gritaron al rubio mientras que sus amigos lo despertaban-

-¡Kuki!-

-¿Quién es Kuki, Cuatro?- pregunto Dos confundido-

-¡Es ella!- Exclamo- la integrante que nos hace falta, se llama Kuki y sé que ella es Numero Tres, lo soñé, lo presiento, es ella- su voz sonaba acelerada.

-No puedes afirmar algo tan absurdo Numero cuatro, los chicos del barrio debemos siempre de estar calmados y es evidente que estas desesperado.

-¡No miento Uno!

-¿Le harás caso a un sueño?- Quiso sonar coherente Numero Cinco.

-Yo…

-¿Qué soñaste Cuatro? ¿Qué viste?- Pregunto dos curioso.

-Yo… nosotros estábamos en un lugar, es un salón con una enorme tarima, el lugar esta llena de gente y una luz, una enorme luz ciega mis ojos y yo solo logro escuchar que grito el nombre de… Kuki- el chiquillo se sonrojo un poco pero sus ojos estaban un poco nublados.

-Wow, estas enamorado.

-No Dos. No… sé que sea, quizás y solo sea una amiga.

-Una amiga a la que le lloras- replico la morena.

-¡Calla Cinco!- se exaspero- sea quien sea es una chica, una KND, un miembro del equipo y hay que recuperarla.

-Negativo- Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de lo que Uno decía- No podemos arriesgarnos así, no sabemos ni donde buscarla y mucho menos sabemos si existe. No nos confiaremos de un sueño y menos de una simple corazonada.

-Hijo… es un sueño. Nada mas- intento Judy tranquilizar a su hijo.- No pasa nada.

-Mamá es que sonó tan real, no fue un sueño mas bien fue un recuerdo, sea quien sea, esa Cindy me necesita y es evidente que yo no la pude salvar, que no pude hacer nada por hacer que se quedara.

-Jimbo… pueda ser que no tengamos el coeficiente intelectual que tu posees pero, la memoria es la memoria y no existe nadie llamada Cindy.

-Si Jimmy tu padre tiene razón, yo no podría olvidar alguien que te importa y menos si se trata de una niña, una personita tan pequeña, bien sabes lo mucho que me agradan los niños.

-¡No entienden!- Jimmy se puso a llorar- Grite una y otra vez su nombre y esa luz me cegaba, por… por primera vez me siento tan inútil.

-Hijo…- La madre del genio buscaba palabras pero la expresión de su hijo era tan mohíno que se le achicaba el corazón.

-Algo me dice que yo tuve la culpa…- fue lo único que Jimmy logro articular.

-Sea lo que sea olvídalo corazón- Ambos padres abrazaron a su hijo y lo acompañaron mientras que su frustración lo asustaba y lo hacia llorar.

-¿Uno eso no puede ser posible? ¿Estas abandonando un integrante?- Cuatro estaba furioso.

-No abandono a nadie Cuatro, chicos del barrio duérmanse y olviden esta conversación.

Jimmy había esperado a que sus papas creyeran que estaba dormido y cuando ya se habían ido del dormitorio se levanto de la cama para irse a su laboratorio. Goddard escucho los pequeños ruidos que hacia su amo y con su mano robótica le jalo la playera.

-Goddard, ¿Estas conmigo?

-Brak, Brak- ladro Goddard despacio pero con decibeles suficientes para ser escuchado por su amo.- Jimmy se fue a su baño se subió a la Tina aplasto un botón y la regadera se convirtió en un enorme tubo que lo succiono, su perro Robot fue tras el.

-Auch- murmuro el genio al sentir su trasero en el suelo- No es normal…- comenzó a decirle a su mascota mientras que se sentaba frente a la computadora- que yo sueñe o vea cosas como la que vi esta noche.

Seguía pensando- En primer lugar no es la primera vez que me sucede, en segundo lugar bien sabes que yo normalmente no le hago caso a mis corazonadas ni a lo ilógico, sin embargo hay una fuerza, una energía dentro de mí que dice que esa chica es real. Y esta en problemas. Debo salvarla Goddard.

-Brak, Brak-

-No me pueden borrar la memoria así como así eliminado toda mi historia, no Goddard, mi intuición es grande, no por nada soy un científico que a veces tiene que ir contra todas las leyes, esta vez querido amigo iré contra las leyes de la lógica.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- pregunto Goddard escribiendo esas palabras en su pantalla.

-Sencillo Goddard. ¿Vez mi casco? al "Seca cerebros 8000" le hare unas pequeñas modificaciones para que el casco logre leer mi sueño que será proyectado por la computadora, mientras se proyecte tu grabaras el sueño para que después cuando me quite el caso pueda ver detenidamente, así, solo quizás, logre tener pistas.

-Brak, Brak- Goddard emocionado y dispuesto a ayudarlo.

-Estúpidos sueños, estúpidos sentimientos, estúpidos amigos que no me creen. – decía Cuatro mientras que pateaba su almohada. Su cama era la de un ring- ¿De cuando aquí se abandona a un miembro del equipo?-

Numero Cuatro estaba tan enojado que no podía concebir la manera en que el pelón le había ordenado que olvidara todo- No lo olvidare. La encontrare con o sin ellos.

-¡Eso es!- Exclamo Jimmy mientras que admirado veía una y otra vez el video de su sueño- Bien, no me emocionare y pensare… "Piensa, Piensa"- se decía el- La pista que me da es que ella se llama Cindy y que no pude hacer nada para salvarla pero el lugar, el salón, la tarima, sé que si describo ese lugar en la computadora me dará coordenadas de donde ella se pueda hallar.

Cuatro sin que su equipo se diera cuenta fue a buscar en la base de datos un poco de información, buscaba el nombre Kuki y nada: No hay datos. Error. Ninguna información de ella en la base de datos de KND ¿En verdad Kuki fue una integrante del equipo?- se cuestiono el rubio.

-Buscando información de Cindy- decía Vox la computadora del genio- cientos y cientos de nombres aparecieron en la computadora.

-Elimina la búsqueda Vox- dijo el castaño a su computadora- Bien, tomare foto instantánea a la imagen del video, lo mandaré a la computadora, buscare ubicación y…

-¡Eso es!... Goddard ya se donde buscar. ¡Acompáñame!

El castaño llego al lugar volando sobre Goddard quien se había convertido en una moto, antes de que descendiera al suelo logro ver una silueta. La sombra le llamo tanto la atención que no se fijo detenidamente de cómo estaba el lugar, no se dio cuenta de que estaba todo el salón hecho un desastre y menos que la tarima estaba partida a la mitad.

Jimmy con su reloj logro poner un poco de luz al salón cuando volvió a ver una sombra que corría de un lugar a otro.

-Goddard en posición- le indico a su amigo cuando de pronto vio que un niño brincaba hacia él y con una patada lo tiraba al suelo.

-Auch-

**¡Aquí estoy! Chicos estoy muy contenta por cada uno de sus comentarios, y mientras haya lectores hay historias, la verdad es que tengo muchas ideas para este crossover pero díganme ¿Qué les esta pareciendo?**

**Ideas, comentarios, sugerencias, lo que sea es Bienvenido en un rewiens XD... Chicos... Gracias por estar conmigo en este proyecto que para mi es muy importante. No los decepcionare. ¡Besos!**

**¿Dónde están Cindy y Kuki? ¿Quién Golpeo al genio?**


	3. OPERACION: RESCATE

**Capitulo 3: Operación: Rescate**

El genio sintió un fuerte golpe en la cara. Su labio se había partido ligeramente y además le ardía.

Su agresor se dirigió a él con paso decidido, Jimmy se abalanzo contra el y ambos estaban en el piso, no podía identificar bien con quien estaba peleando pero ambos se tenían agarrados fuertemente.

Jimmy sentía solamente como le golpeaban la cara mientras el resistía, era evidente que su contrincante era un poco mas fuerte pues le estaba dando una tremenda paliza.

-Brak, Brak- ladro Goddard mientras que con un mini rayo apunto al agresor, este solo alcanzo a gemir un poco al caer al suelo.

El castaño se percato que era tan solo un niño de once años bastante pequeño como lo es él, incluso el genio calculaba que el pequeño tenia su misma estatura. El rubio se paro lo más rápido posible y clavo su mirada en aquellos ojos azules, noto que tenia una enorme cabeza y que su peinado era bastante peculiar.

Ambos volvieron a la realidad después de mantenerse la mirada firme por tanto tiempo, el rubio se fue en contra del castaño una vez más, solo que esta vez, Goddard lo detuvo con su mano robótica.

-¡Estúpido perro robot!- decía Cuatro mientras pataleaba un poco- Dile a esta asquerosa cosa que me baje y quite sus mugrientas manos de mi cuerpo.- su tono agresivo era bastante claro- Ordénale que me suelte para que pueda darte tus pataditas en las costillitas.

-¿Dónde esta Cindy?- le peguntó Jimmy mientras que se acercaba- ¿Dónde la tienen?

-Pero que demonios… ¿Por qué vine a toparme con un loco?- se maldecía

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué me atacaste?- con tono amenazador- ¿Sabias que puedo pulverizarte en el momento que yo decida?

-Poco hombre- se divertía al ver la expresión del castaño- solo con tu perro robot puedes mantenerte a salvo ¿no? Bájame y arreglemos esto con los puños.

-Y se ve que tu solo así puedes arreglar las cosas dime ¿Qué tan estúpido eres para entender una orden? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- se exaltó.

-No te contestare mientras que esta chatarra no me suelte- Goddard vio a su amo y este asentó. El perro arrojo a numero Cuatro mientras chocaba contra la pared.

-¡Goddard!- exclamo Jimmy al ver que su amigo estaba comenzando a temblar, varias chispas salían de el como si algo le sucediera a sus circuitos- Tranquilo amigo- dijo mientras corría hacia el pero Cuatro alcanzo caer sobre el.

Jimmy cayo hacia atrás sintiendo como caía de golpe, mientras que trataba de tomar los brazos del chico logro ver sus ojos, él al encontrarse con esos ojos verdes le dio una especie de nostalgia, sin tener idea del porqué de su sentir lo que provoco un poco de debilidad.

Cuatro alcanzo a pararse y levanto al genio del cuello de la camisa, no por completo pero al menos en una posición que le brindaba la escena perfecta para amenazarlo.

-No eres tan fuerte verdad nerd ¿eh? ¿Acaso él bebe llorara?- lo retaba y humillaba cada vez mas.

-¡Suéltame gorila!- trataba quitárselo de encima

-Eres un debilucho- Decía Cuatro mientras que lo forzaba a quedarse en el suelo, el genio intentaba zafarse retorciéndose un poco.

-¡Necesita mi ayuda, suéltame!

-Ahora si te daré tus pataditas. Conoce mis puños- Intentaba golpearlo pero el cabezón se cubría muy bien luego cambiaron de posición pues Jimmy se encontraba arriba del Güero -No eres tan débil- murmuro mientras que regresaban a su posición actual, Cuatro dominaba al genio. -Decías algo sobre pulverizarme ¿no? ¿Qué harás ahora?

-Tu me lo pediste niño.- Jimmy coactivo algo con de su reloj y con unas ondas logro arrojar a ese niño por los aires. Se levanto y fue hacia su amigo.

-¿Goddard?-le preguntaba mientras delicadamente lo tocaba.- ¿Qué detectas amigo?- Goddard le mostro a Jimmy la pantalla de su estomago.

-¡Por Einstein!- exclamo- hay una radiación muy grande en este lugar, de seguro habrá alguna fuente de energía por aquí pero ¿Por qué solo a ti te hace daño?

-¡IA!- Grito Cuatro- ¡Yeah!- Las manos del Güero estaban levantadas- Punto para Cuatro.

-¿Podrías dejar de golpearme?- le pregunto colérico- Necesitamos salir de aquí antes de que….- vio como el que se hacia llamar "Cuatro" tenia la mirada perdida hacia un lugar.

-Kuki…- menciono el niño al levantar un pedazo de… ¿peluche?

-¡Ah!- exclamo el Güero mientras se tocaba la cabeza, una risa resonaba en su mente, luego sintió que alguien lo tomaba del hombro- ¡No me toques!- le ordeno al ver quien era, pero luego vio como también él estaba perdido viendo la pared que, justamente se hallaba frente a ellos.

-¡Cindy!- gritaba con desesperación mientras que golpeaba aquella pared una y otra vez- ¡CINDY!- sus puños resonaban mientras que el rubio miraba fijamente aquel pedazo de peluche… -"Kuki…"

El castaño golpeo la pared por última vez mientras que cerraba los ojos, su mirada llego al suelo y logro ver una especie de roca, brillaba un poco para ser un metal, a simple vista no reconocía que era, lo tomo y sintió como le ardía la mano.

-¿Eres un maldito bipolar verdad? ¡Estúpidos adolescentes!

-En primera niño "Güerito" Tengo once años, casi los doce, en segunda…. No soy bipolar solo… busco a alguien que quizás no exista.

-Yo….- Intento decir algo.

-¡Brak, Brak!- El ladrido de Goddard hizo que ambos volvieran a la realidad, del techo caían pedazos de losas, el polvo no los dejaba ver que pasaba mientras que un par de tos se hizo presente por el polvo.

-Chicos del barrio a…- Uno fue interrumpido por Jimmy que había corrido hacia Goddard para huir, no sabia quienes eran y tampoco quería conocerlos. Tenía que escapar de ahí y analizar lo que había encontrado y sacar de ahí a su perro lo antes posible.

El genio apuntaba otra pared con su reloj mientras arrojaba rayos, lentamente hacia una perforación suficiente para salir de ahí.

-¡Chicos del barrio!, ¡Atrápenlo!- ordeno el pelón.

Había algo que sin duda todos esos niños no sabían, Jimmy es un genio y como tal siempre tiene un plan para todo- Invisibilidad.

El reloj de Neutrón es una maravilla con el puede hacer muchas cosas y esta ocasión lo ayudo a ser invisible.

-Uno, desapareció no hay nadie- indico la morena.

-Sigan buscando numero Cinco- ordeno el que parecía ser el jefe

- El radar indica que aquí hay siete personas- menciono el gordito

-Gracias numero Dos. Con el radar encontraras rápido a quien secuestro a Cuatro.

-¡SECUESTRO!- Cuatro estaba desconcertado- A mi ningún niño Nerd me ha secuestrado.- hablo por fin.

-Cinco ve hacia la perforación, sea quien sea y tenga la tecnología que tenga no podrá pasar sobre ti. Dos sigue buscando, el radar hará que topes con el "niño" que dice Cuatro. Y tu- lo a señalo- Pueda que te hallan lavado el cerebro así que estas fuera de esta operación.

Sin mas, numero Uno junto sus pies y con sus propulsores fue hacia el techo, nadie saldría de ahí si él estaba al mando.

-¡No hay ninguna operación!- trato de hacerlos entender- ¿A que vinieron? ¡Arruinan mis planes!

-Operación: rescatando a Cuatro. Uno dice que algo te han estado haciendo, cree que te han hipnotizado o algo y ese niño, el que estaba contigo hace un momento huyo, y si huyo es que algún plan tiene.

-¡Nadie me ha lavado el….! ¡Cuidado!-

Todos se arrojaron al piso excepto Uno que seguía volando, de la nada había salido una especie de llanta voladora el cual le hizo un agujero a la otra pared, después tres niños salieron volando cayendo al piso por el impacto.

Cuando el trio abrió los ojos se horrorizaron pues estaban rodeados por cuatro niños con armas súper raras.

-Identifíquense- Dijo Uno

-¡Ultra wow!, ¡Niños espías!- exclamo un chico hiperactivo.

-Calla…. No sabemos quienes son.- indico una niña morena de cabello suelto y corto.

-¡No nos maten!- se acobardo el gordito.

-Somos agentes de los chicos del barrio y por entrometerse a una misión de manera tan brutal serán llevados a la casa del barrio- Contesto el pelón.

-¡No existe ninguna operación!- nadie le prestaba atención a Cuatro.

-¡Ultra Lord vendrá por nosotros y nos sacara de aquí!- Dijo Sheen.

-¿Quién es Ultra Lord y para que adulto trabaja?- Pregunto Uno sosteniendo al hiperactivo del cuello.- ¿Acaso Ultra Lord desea a apoderarse del mundo de los niños?

-¡Claro que si!- Sheen estaba emocionado- Millones de niños ven su programa, así como yo.-

-Ahora veo, tratan de lavarle el cerebro a los niños, ¿Tu estas de su lado eh?- Zangoloteo al hiperactivo, la morena se horrorizó.

-¡Suéltalo!- Chillo Libby.

-Es una orden- Jimmy Neutrón se hizo notar.

-¡Jimmy!- Exclamaron los tres chicos.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya.- Dijo Dos- ¿Eres alguna clase de genio?- pregunto.- Tu reloj parece ser quien te ayudo ha ser invisible. Seguro tienes tecnología de punta.

-¡Chicos del barrio, ataquen!- Ordeno Uno

-¿Contra que cargos?- quiso saber Cinco.

-¿No es obvio? Su tecnología quiere hacer enloquecer a todos los niños del mundo para que obedezcan a los adultos. Miren al pobre chico hiperactivo, se ve que no hay nada que hacer por el. De seguro él y su tecnología inventaron a Ultra Lord.

-¿Por qué Jimmy?- sollozaba Sheen- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?- le reclamaba.

-¡Sheen, Jimmy no creo a Ultra Lord, solo al magnifico que por cierto resultó ser tu padre!- añadió Carl cosa que solo hizo que Uno mal entendiera aun mas las cosas.

-Creo que no se puede hacer mas loco a quien ya lo esta. Dejen ir a mis amigos y nadie saldrá lastimado.- Amenazo el castaño.

Uno comenzó atacar con su pistola de nieve, Jimmy logro correr y esquivarlo mientras que con su reloj arrojaba rayos cosa que a Uno no le hizo en gracia, pues uno de esos rayos había tirado su arma.

Al ver el ataque del niño castaño todos los chicos del barrio comenzaron a atacar a lo loco al igual que Jimmy y Carl, el primero con su pistola y el segundo con el laser de queso que alguna vez el genio invento, y que había alcanzado tomar del laboratorio de Jimmy antes de venir.

El lugar estaba envuelto de queso y nieve, el lugar no estaba en óptimas condiciones e inevitablemente las paredes, el techo y todo el lugar comenzó a desmoronarse lentamente.

-¡Retirada!- ordeno Cinco al ver que Uno y Jimmy seguían batallando. Todos hicieron caso a Cinco incluyendo a los tres extraños que habían llegado desde la llanta deslizadora. La puerta principal se había bloqueado por un pedazo de loza y todos corrían para ver hacia donde podían escapar. Carl del miedo soltó el rayo y empezó a dar vueltas en círculos hasta que Libby lo bofeteó y lo ayudo a tranquilizarse.

El genio noto que Goddard seguía tirado y sin fuerza, luego corrió a tratar de salvar a su amigo… Uno se dio cuenta de que sus agentes necesitaban ayuda para salir.

-Informe Cuatro-

-Necesitamos sacar este pedazo de losa de este orificio, para poder salir. Entre todos los chicos del barrio lo sacaron.

-¡Evacuen!- Cuando estaban afuera se dieron cuenta que eran los únicos que habían logrado salir. Vieron como el salón por fuera temblaba bruscamente como si fuese a punto de colapsar.

Goddard con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levanto y alargo mas su espalda para llevarlos como cuando recorrieron el planeta Marte, todos los chicos excepto Jimmy se subieron dirigiéndose a la puerta del salón, KND vio lo que la mascota hacia además de notar desesperación en aquellos niños.

La puerta se desmorono no dejando pasar ni a la mascota ni a los niños…

-Uno…- se armó de valor el rubio- Debemos de ayudarlos… son niños.

-Negativo numero cuatro, son el enemigo.

-Uno ¿desde cuando tomas las decisiones tan bruscamente?- esta vez fue Cinco.

-Desde que te atacan con una pistola de queso ¿Y si me hubiera convertido en queso?

-Tiene muy buena tecnología- admiro Dos- si los salvamos quizás y podamos investigar mucho mas, si son buenos nos ayudaran y si son malos los detendremos.

-Muy inteligente numero Dos pero no me arriesgare.

Cuatro se molesto mucho y tomo el cuello de la camisa de su jefe- Mira Miguelón, te admiro mucho pero te estas comportando como un estúpido. Primero abandonas numero Tres y ahora a ellos.

Uno quito bruscamente la mano de su compañero- No existe numero Tres.

Un fuerte grito se escucho dentro de la casa…. Y todo comenzaba venirse abajo.

-Chicos del barrio. Operación: Rescate.-

-Goddard llévalos al otro lado del salón, saldrán por la ventana.- Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba los llevo pero en medio del camino el perro robot se apagó dejando caer a todos al piso.- ¡Corran a la ventana!- les ordeno Jimmy a sus amigos y grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que un gordito y una niña morenita ayudaba a sus amigos a salir de ahí.

El genio llego hasta su mascota y trato de levantarlo y sacarlo pero un pedazo de techo le cayo enfrente de él haciendo que no pudiera cruzar. Numero Cuatro y Uno entraron y vieron la escena.

-Rescata al perro yo al castaño- ordeno Uno y el Güero acentó.

Rescatar al canino fue lo mas sencillo, solo lo levanto y brincando como de costumbre evitando todo lo que había en su camino.

Uno buscaba con la mirada al castaño hasta que lo encontró, éste vio como el castaño iba por su pistola de queso, el cual el gordito había dejado caer minutos atrás, pero mientras el ojiazul regresaba al lugar donde estaba Goddard, una enorme pared de escombros acorralaron al genio, nada lo detenía ni lo tenia aplastado pero noto que el chico no era tan fuerte como para brincar y escapar de aquella rueda de escombros.

El pelón se acercó lo suficiente y lo tomo del hombro jalándolo y empujándolo para ayudarle a brincar, luego ambos salieron corriendo con dirección a la ventana pero esta salida también se bloqueo. El jefe de KND buscó con su mirada hacia otra salida. ¡Bingo! El agujeró por donde había entrado la llanta voladora se había desbloqueado.

Uno jalo al castaño para ir hacia esa dirección, el genio no se reusaba pues solo corría esquivando todo lo que hubiera a su paso pero se detuvo en seco cuando al pelón se le cayo un pedazo de techo encima haciendo que su pierna quedara atrapada.

-Corre- Le dijo Uno

-Te sacare de aquí- dijo Jimmy sin pensar.

-¿Estas loco?- con su típica voz burlona- No podrás sacar esta cosa encima de mi y si asi fuera no podrías cargarme.

-No dudes de mis capacidades

-Yo soy el héroe, vivo de mi público mi chavo

-Entonces la programación tendrá que cambiar….- Jimmy con el laser de su reloj le apunto al pedazo de losa y lo levito arrojándolo hacia otro extremo, luego tomo del hombro al chico, activo su jet-pack y juntos volaron por el aire con dirección al techo.

-¿Y numero Uno?- pregunto Cinco preocupada pero luego su pregunta fue contestada cuando vio que por los aires el niño castaño y Uno volaban. La fuerza provenía de la mochila del castaño pero algo andaba mal por que descendieron de golpe en el suelo. Jimmy recibió todo el impacto para salvar al pelón.

-¡Jimmy!- exclamaron los amigos del oji azul. Pero Jimmy había perdido la conciencia y Uno todo su orgullo.

_**¡Chicos! Disculpen la demora pero este capitulo se alargó mas de lo que yo creí hacer, sé que pareciera que voy muy lento pero es crucial la conexión y el encuentro entre Jimmy y KND, si se dan cuenta Güero y Jimmy tienen algunas personalidades muy familiares cosa que hace mas complicado hacer los diálogos.**_

_**Sin embargo, estoy amando hacer este crossover y espero que ustedes también. Dejen sus comentarios, dudas, lo que sea es bienvenido. Los quiere…. Yo.**_

_**¿Dónde están Cindy y Kuki?**_

_**¿Despertara Jimmy?**_

_**¿Cuatro estará loco?**_

_**¿Uno quedara en su error?**_

_**¡Próximo capitulo muy pronto! ¡Saludos!**_


	4. Vago Recuerdo

**Capitulo 4: Vago recuerdo.**

Sus ojos comenzaban abrirse lentamente, mientras lo hacia sintió que el mareo la molestaba lentamente, ella sentía su cuerpo cortado y sobre todo se sentía débil, desorientada y desconcertada.

Al abrir los ojos solo vio oscuridad, una fría oscuridad pero sus sentidos se alarmaron bruscamente al oír un llanto.

-Ah... –Era evidente que el sollozó provenía de una niña.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntaba la rubia, el llanto se detuvo- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

-No…- respondió una voz dulce.

-Vamos… ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?- Cindy Vortex intentaba sonar lo mas dulce posible.

-Kuki… Kuki Kiut- Respondió- ¿Y tú?

-Ah eres tu- Cindy sonaba descortés- Mi nombre no te importa así que puedes seguir llorando.

-¡Eres Cindy Vortex!- exclamo con mucha felicidad, el animo de la niña había cambiado radicalmente- oh Cindy me alegra que estés aquí.

-Era de suponer- confirmo.

-Cindy…. No fue mi intención. Aquí esta muy oscuro, con frio… y me siento sola ¿No crees que puedes conocerme?

-No.- contesto secamente, aunque ella no tenia la culpa.

-Vaya… en verdad te gustaba.- Concluyo Kuki

-¿Dónde estamos?- intento cambiar el tema de conversación.

-No lo se Cindy… Hace diez minutos que me desperté y no ha habido ninguna especie de señal, ojala y numero Cuatro viniera a salvarme como siempre lo hace.

-¿Sigues con eso?- Se saco de quicios- ¿En verdad eres parte de una organización secreta para ayudar a los niños en contra de la tiranía de los adultos?

-Si… todo es posible Cindy… con un poco de amor... Ganas… e imaginación…

-Eres demasiado dulce e ingenua.

-Oh Gracias

-Me asqueas.

-¡Pero que descortés! Creo que alguien quiere un abrazo.

Kuki no lo vio pero Cindy sonreía en la oscuridad.

-Cindy ¿Te gusta mucho, verdad? Aquél niño castaño de ojos azules te gusta mucho ¿no? Por eso entraste a la academia… al igual que yo. Para gustarle a un chico.

-Yo no necesito ser femenina para gustarle a nadie. Entre por gusto. Y por que mi madre es francesa y siempre ha querido que me comporte como una verdadera dama.

-Yo te seré sincera Cindy, y no hay razón para que me odies, fue accidente… y si te sirve yo también estoy enamorada de alguien.

Cindy sabia de quien hablaba aquella niña…. Cindy recordó un poco de lo que paso.

**Flash Back de Cindy.**

Pero que bello salón, está decorado con cortinas de todos los colores, en las paredes hay adornos con rosas de color blanco, rosa, rojo e incluso hay algunas de color azul

La música es exquisita y en este momento me siento muy a gusto de tener la valentía suficiente para hacer algo por él, para gustarle a Jimmy.

Me gusta mucho el vestido que llevo, el color verde esmeralda combina perfectamente con mis ojos verdes, el vestido es pegado sin embargo después de la cintura forma un pequeño vuelo que me hace sentirme como una princesa. Y el antifaz… seguro que hace de mi presencia mucho más misteriosa.

Esta noche nos han llamado para casi finalizar el curso de "Princesa" así es. Aun no puedo creer que estoy en una "Academia de princesas", tengo muchas ganas de aprender hacer una dama… una chica femenina, linda, cortes, para agradarles a los chicos… para enamorarlos. Pero solo quiero a un chico. A Jimmy Neutrón.

Mis ojos se abrieron bruscamente al ver como una niña de cabello negro y vestido violeta arrastraba a Jimmy por todo el salón.

¿Cómo es que él había dado con el lugar? ¿Me habrá seguido? Y lo peor de todo ¡Por que esa estúpida tiene del brazo a mi Jimmy!

-¡Mira ahí esta!- la chica sonreía- Cindy…. Te buscan.- me dijo esa niña creo que su nombre era Kuka, Kuki o algo por el estilo, sinceramente no vine hacer amigas así que no me tome la libertad de conocer a la gente.

-Cindy ¿aquí es a dónde has venido todas las noches?- pregunto Jimmy muy seriamente mientras que yo caí en cuenta que él estaba enfrenté de mi.

-Yoo…- Dije- No soy Cindy. Se ha equivocado.

-Oh, claro que tú eres Cindy- el genio me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia él justo cuando yo estaba por irme.

-No me toque. No lo conozco- recalque un poco segura para que no me atrapara.

-Reconocería esos ojos verdes y ese cabello rubio donde fuera. Tu expresión corporal es única Vortex. Así que usted me debe una explicación desde hace mucho tiempo. Has estado mintiendo y comportándote de una manera extraña, incluso Libby esta preocupada por ti, y yo tanto que me he quebrado la cabeza deduciendo ¿Qué le pudo haber pasado a Cindy Vortex? Y me entero que viene a una mugrienta fiesta. ¿Qué haces aquí? Ahora me dices.

-Neutrón la manera en que yo me comporte y las cosas que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia.

-¡Señorita!- exclamo risueña la chica- No es manera de tratar a un chico- me guiño el ojo ¿Qué se cree? ¿Mi amiga?- Una dama debe de ser mas cortes- rio un poco.

-Gracias Kuki- le sonrió leventemente Jimmy a Kuki.

-Y tu ¿No deberías de llevar tu antifaz?- le regañe también- Por cierto ¿Se conocen?-pregunte lo mas natural que podía.

-Apenas hace unos segundos- contesto ella por Jimmy- Pero eso no importa. Comenzara el baile principal y luego la ceremonia así que… es hora de bailar. Jimmy tu eres el caballero ¿Podrías invitar a Cindy amablemente a bailar y luego continuar con la discusión?- dijo pícaramente.

-Oh… Claro. Supongo- note que dudo un poco.- Cindy…

-Cof, Cof, cof… es una princesa.

-Oh. Por supuesto. – Se hinco hacia mi y estiro mi mano- Princesa ¿Podría permitirme bailar esta pieza con usted?

-Ni que estuviera loca- escupí mi veneno. Yo no podía.

-¡Cindy!- Los dos volteamos hacia Kuki- ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada? Esta academia es para hacernos tiernas, lindas, amables, hacernos bellas damas y es evidente que todo es para llamar la atención a todo tipo de chico.

-¿Estas enamorada Vortex?- Bobotroide estaba desconcertado. No podía decírselo.

-¡Claro que si!- Ella contesto por mí.

-¿De quien?- Jimmy clavo sus ojos en mi… no podía resistir yo estaba apunto de decir la verdad- ¡De quien!

-De…. No voy a contestarte. Descúbrelo por tu propio merito.- conteste finalmente. Me di la media vuelta y me fui, tenia ganas de llorar ¿Cómo es que no pude decirle la verdad? Mi orgullo me esta matando.

El baile comenzó.- Voltee a ver hacia atrás con los ojos llorosos y vi a Jimmy y a Kuki bailando.- "Estúpida, se entrometió en lo que no le importa" de pronto choque contra un niño de cabello rubio, bastante chico como Jimmy.

-Fíjate…- me dijo descortés cuando luego vio mis ojos- Lo siento.

-Con tu permiso- dije y empujándolo seguí mi camino.

-¡Espera!- me dijo- ¿Estas bien?

-No es de tu incumbencia. Un segundo… Tu no eres alumno de la academia ¿Qué haces aquí?- El niño no llevaba esmoquin como los alumnos, al contrario estaba todo fachoso.

-Busco a una niña, no se si la conozcas se llama Kuki.

-¡Ah! "perfecto"- pensé. Esta bailando con aquel niño castaño.- El chico se fue muy enojado. Estaba que ni el sol lo calentaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le grito, hasta yo desde donde estaba lo escuche.

-¡Cuatro!- exclamo ella.

-¡Contesta!- le ordeno. Eso ya no me estaba gustando. Ningún niño iba a gritarle a una niña. No en mi presencia. Corrí hacia la escena.

-¡No permitiré que ninguna persona del genero masculino le hable así a una del genero femenino!- el rubio clavo su mirar en mi.

-Seguro eres una de esas chicas feministas que creen que las chicas pueden ser mejor que los chicos.

-De hecho. Lo son- Intervino Jimmy- Cindy es la chica mas inteligente que he conocido. Aunque a veces suele ser muy tonta e impulsiva. Incluso manejan el arte de mentir de manera más superior que nosotros

-¡No te metas!-

-Numero cuatro no eres quien para venir hacerme una escena.

-¡Acaso eres tan tonta Tres!, ¿Peligras saliendo todas las noches solo para venir aquí?

-Lo mismo le dije a Cindy- Jimmy disfrutaba de todo aquello, seguramente su cerebro busca palabras para ganarme alguna discusión en algún futuro.

-Siempre lo he dicho "Academia de princesas" ¡Que cosas tan cursis! Eres una niña cursi Kuki… waaa.

-Pues nadie te obligo a venir- Kuki tenia ganas de llorar.

-Quien no tenga pareja durante el baile final no será participante para coronarse en la ceremonia final.- Esas palabras se trasmitían desde las bocinas.

-¡Oh Cindy!- Me miro ella cambiando de animo- Perderás si no bailas.

-Tu también- le dije. Si ella me hundía, se hundiría conmigo.- La actitud de la chica cambio drásticamente, se fue hacia el genio y yo comencé atener un poco de rabia pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi que lo tenia preso del cuello

-Jimmy te juro que conocerás mi furia si no invitas a Cindy a bailar el vals final.

-"Numero Cuatro" – dije yo, pues así Kuki se dirigió a él-

-No rubia, yo no bailare con Kuki.

-Hazle caso a Cindy- le sugirió Jimmy. ¿Acaso trataba de caerme bien?

-No podrá obligarme- Pero yo fui mas rápida que él lo tome del brazo le di un giro sosteniendo su brazo tras de su espalada luego presione un poco y un gemido se escucho.- No me duele- se hizo el valiente, yo presione aun mas.

-Escúchame bien niñito, estudio Tai-Chi y tengo primer lugar nacional de Karate, ¿Estas seguro que quieres seguir oponiéndote? Ambas luchamos por estar aquí y ya me quiero ir, solo quiero graduarme de esta asquerosa academia así que o bailas con ella, o bailas con ella.

-Lo hare. Lo hare- chillaba él. Luego lo solté.

-Señorita ¿Me permite esta pieza?- Dijo el rubio hacia la niña

-¡oh, Güero!- Exclamo ella felizmente mientras que volvía aponerse su antifaz. Jimmy y yo nos quedamos viendo.

-Cindy… te vez hermosa- añadió- Puede que no sea un príncipe pero ¿Me permite bailar este vals contigo?- No respondí pero tampoco me opuse, tomo mi cintura y me vio a los ojos.

-Toda esta semana ha sido rara, una semana de locos, creí por un segundo que morirías, que algo grave te pasaba por eso te he seguido. Lo siento pero me obligaste hacerlo

Yo no tuve palabras para contestarle pero era evidente que seguía siendo el mismo niño egocéntrico del cual yo me enamore "Tu me obligaste" típico de él, todos son culpables menos él.

Sin embargo trate de disfrutar ese momento, la niña y el rubio lo hacían, se notaba que ambos se gustaban pero ¿Nos pasaría lo mismo a Jimmy y a mi?

Y sin querer queriendo, sin planearlo. Ambas parejitas bailábamos la ultima pieza en silencio, cada quien hundido en sus pensamientos.

**Fin flas back de Cindy **

-Sé que estuve apunto de arruinarlo. Él te gusta mucho pero no puedes decírselo. Lo arruine. Creí que ayudaba para que estuvieran juntos. Lo siento.- Las disculpas de la pequeña sonaba sincera.

-Ya paso.- Cindy pensaba que si fue capaz de golpear al rubio por ella entonces debía perdonarla. Al fin que ella no sabia que Jimmy no debía encontrarla ahí.

-¿Recuerdas como llegamos aquí?

-No Kuki. Después del baile no recuerdo nada.

-Segura…. Yo solo recuerdo la canción y los ojos verdes del Güero.

-¿Te gusta verdad?

-Lo amo- Cindy la envidiaba. Ella podía aceptar lo que ella había tratado de ocultar desde hace tiempo.

-¡Ah!- exclama la niña de la voz dulce- ¡Auxilio!-

-¿Qué te pasa?- La oscuridad no la dejaba ver que pasaba.

-Mi pierna…. Algo jala mi pierna… ¡Ayuda!- Cindy se paro y se mareo un poco, camino indecisa sin ver nada, tropezó un poco pero los gritos de Kuki la guiaban a ella. De pronto sintió su cabeza y busco su hombro.

-Te tengo-

-No me sueltes

-La comenzó a jalar del hombro hasta que Cindy cayó hacia atrás.

-Gracias…. Pero siento que me arde mi pierna.- Kuki lloraba… Cindy no sabia que hacer.

-Tranquila…- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Sentí como algo pasaba por mi pierna, y luego me comenzaba arder y…. sentí como lo jalaban…- lloraba descontroladamente.- Tengo miedo, no se donde estoy, esta oscuro, hace frio, me siento sola… no sé que me paso ni que me jalo, no recuerdo nada, no sé como llegue aquí. – Kuki lloraba aun mas- Eres la única quien conozco por favor no me dejes.

-Kuki yo…

-¡Por favor!- Ninguna de la dos podía verse pues la oscuridad reinaba. Cindy no quería admitirlo pero se sentía igual que ella y lo único que quería saber era donde diablos se encontraba.-Tengo miedo…. Frio… ¡Cuatro!- exclamaba la niña como si por arte de magia él fuese a llegar- Que alguien prenda la luz, que alguien nos saque- Cindy a pesar de que no veía nada alcanzó abrazarla y acariciarle el cabello, la niña sudaba frio.

-Yo te cuidare Kuki. Tranquila

-¿Me lo prometes Cindy?

-Te lo prometo- Y mientras ella prometía se preguntaba "Jimmy ¿Dónde estas?!

_**Ya se! Tienen mas dudas que respuestas pero tranquilos, pronto el rompecabezas se armara solo ¿Podrán Jimmy y Cuatro rescatarlas? ¿Podrán ellas recordar como llegaron ahí? Espero y me sigan…. Besos!**_


	5. DISTINTAS VERSIONES

**Capitulo 5: Distintas versiones.**

Carl no podía dormir después de todo lo que Jimmy les había dicho ¿En verdad algo les faltaba?- se preguntaba, de pronto el teléfono de su casa comenzó a sonar, con mucho miedo y antes de que sus padres se levantaran logro contestar.

-Bueno…- Su voz era temerosa pues el miedo lo invadía sin saber porque.

-Carl, hijo- era la voz de la Sra. Judy mamá de Jimmy, Carl se alegró un poco pues siempre le había gustado sin embargo ya tenia novia así que, no podía coquetear.

-¿Sra. Neutrón?

-Carl, Jimmy no esta, hace unas horas se levanto diciendo el nombre de Cindy… y ahora que regresamos para ver si dormía notamos que en su cuarto hay muchos hologramas, de Jimmy jugando en la escuela, de Jimmy patinando, de Jimmy durmiendo. Hijo, Jimmy escapo.

-No se preocupe. Vamos para allá- Carl no era el chico mas inteligente pero conocía como entrar al laboratorio y como usar algunas cosas del genio, después de todo eran los mejores amigos.

-Sheen, te veo en laboratorio de Jimmy en cinco minutos, es urgente- Treinta segundos después- Libby Sheen necesita decirte algo, te veo en el laboratorio de Jimmy en Cinco minutos.

Mientras tanto…

Cuatro caminaba por el pasillo de la casa del árbol, ya tenía una pista: Kuki. Ese era el nombre de numero Tres pero no sabia por donde empezar. El rubio se horrorizo al tener en su boca una mano, como si lo fuesen a secuestrar pero luego volteo y vio que se trataba de Dos.

-Cuatro… te ayudare-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Cuatro- Pero tu… Uno…

-También siento que alguien nos falta… y el nombre de Kuki me suena mucho… Sé que no eres el mas inteligente así que te ayudare.

-¡Oye!- se sintió ofendido.

-Lo siento pero… revise la base de datos y el nombre de Kuki no existe- Cuatro ya lo sabia- Luego escanee la ciudad e investigue si había pasado algo novedoso y ¿Adivina?, lejos de aquí, hay un salón en remodelación, fue el salón oficial de todo tipo de eventos y hace 48 horas resulta ser que se hará una remodelación necesaria. Nadie sabe lo que paso.

-¿Y esto nos lleva a?

-Cuatro. No eres nada brillante.

-Gordo, prosigue.

-Bien, si existe Numero Tres, debe tener conexión con ese raro lugar, no suena muy lógico pero lo raro va con lo raro, y la descripción de tu sueño hablaba de un salón y me imagino que llegando ahí encontraras mas pistas.

-Bien. Entonces vamos a patera traseros-

-Cuatro, no, solo iras tu, cualquier cosa yo te cubriré aquí.

Y regresando a Retroville.

-¿Y que es lo que Sheen me va a decir?- Preguntaba Libby.

-Lo siento, te mentí, en realidad…- Carl le conto todo- ¿Te suena su nombre?

-Cindy… pareciera que si.

-Bien… podemos rastrear a Goddard e ir por Jimmy. Tenemos que apoyarlo.

-Pero gordo…. Cindy no existe, esta loco, nuestro Jimmy esta colapsando.

-Sea lo que sea, hay que ir por el.

La alarma de la casa del árbol se activó, Uno y todos los demás fueron hacia la sala, Cuatro faltaba.

-Chicos del barrio, Cuatro ha sido secuestrado, lo rastrearemos e iremos por él.

-¿Adonde van?- preguntaba Judy

-Lo sentimos Sra. Neutrón- contesto Libby, le traeremos a Jimmy sano y salvo.

-El deslizador de Jimmy no es un juguete- decía Hugh- Ni a mi me lo presta.- Pero los niños ya habían escapado.

Cuatro acaba de llegar al gran salón y las luces estaban apagadas, no había ni un solo ruido sin embargo todo le parecía exageradamente raro, después de todo estaba comenzando a creer que estaba loco.

-Vamos… no queremos que sea demasiado tarde cuando rescatemos a Cuatro. Corran, corran.

Después todo sucedió demasiado rápido para todos.

Dos no sabía como hacerle para que sus amigos no fueran al salón por Cuatro pero finalmente no pudo hacer nada.

Cinco estaba mas desconcertada pero al llegar al salón y notar como un castaño huía solo la hacia confiar mas en Uno.

Carl no supo pilotear correctamente el deslizador por lo que bruscamente entraron a donde los dirigía el localizador de Goddard.

Sheen estaba emocionado.

Libby sorprendida aun más cuando el salón colapsó.

Uno sentía que salvar al castaño era estúpido sin embargó salió siendo rescatado por el niño de ojos azules.

Y Jimmy, Jimmy tras encontrar aquel metal rojizo sus expectativas sobre donde encontrar a Cindy fue creciendo aun más solo que, como todo genio. Debía luchar en contra de las leyes físicas.

Y Cuatro. Cuatro sabia que el niño genio buscaba a alguien ¿existiría esa tal Cindy? ¿O será que ambos estaban en la misma posición? Eso era algo que él, tenia que descubrir.

Para mala suerte de todos, cuyas personas se hallaban intrigadas y morían por hacerle miles de preguntas al castaño tuvieron que, resignarse a esperar a que Jimmy estuviera consciente.

En la casa del árbol Uno hizo separar a cada uno de sus "Invitados" la sala de hospital de los chicos del barrio, colocándolos en cuartos distintos para ser interrogados individualmente, Uno aun tenia sus sospechas.

Entro a la habitación del castaño y lo encontró completamente dormido, no podía identificar la personalidad de ese niño sin embargo durmiendo se veía como un angelito. Pero debía ser duro y opto por averiguar con quienes ya estaban despiertos.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunto Uno a Carl, el de los anteojos cambio a una expresión linda, después de todo ese chico quizás no fuese tan malo.

-Si, Gracias ¿Y Jimmy? ¿Cómo esta?

-Durmiendo. Pero veo que todos aquí son muy buenos amigos de él ¿Quiénes son y que traman?

-¿Por qué creen que tramamos algo? Jimmy es un buen amigo y aunque no lo parezca el da su pellejo por el de los demás.

-Estas delirando será mejor que descanses.

Mientras Dos interrogaba a Libby- ¿Por qué el castaño tiene tan excelente tecnología?-

-Se llama Jimmy. Y es un genio. El mismo las inventa

-¿Alguien le compra sus inventos? ¿Trabaja para alguien?

-Es un genio que salva al mundo y es todo lo que te diré.- Dos estaba un poco sorprendido, era evidente que la morena estimaba al "Genio", eso quiera decir que él… no era malo.

-¿Por qué eres tan hiperactivo y tonto? ¿Acaso el niño de los ojos azules te usa de conejillo de indias?

-Soy su mejor amigo y claro que Carl y yo lo ayudamos a probar sus inventos…. Pero Jimmy es mi mejor amigo. Él me ha salvado más veces que Ultra Lord… aunque pensándolo bien Ultra Lord nunca me ha salvado, incluso en dos ocasiones peleamos pero en una estaba ayudándolo en un juego virtual y en el otro yo era un genio demente.

-Bien…. Descansa.-

-Gracias linda… ¿Tienes novio?-"Esta delirando" pensó Cinco sonrojándose y se marcho.

Dos y Cinco informaron a Uno y preguntaron por Cuatro, Uno les dijo que hacia horas que lo había mandado a dormir.

-Es evidente… hay gato encerrado y eso tiene que ver con las mentes de cada uno de ellos, están hipnotizados o les han lavado el cerebro pero se, que no están consientes de lo que dicen.

-Pero… ese niño te salvo Uno. ¿Crees que es malo?

-Es lo que no se. Sea quien este manipulando a estos chicos ahora es problema nuestro lo que no se es si ese tal "Jimmy" esta con él o no.

-Y si… el también esta bajo hipnosis… y si el malvado quiere su cerebro, eso explicaría por que ellos, y por qué el juego es mental. Quizás y la clave sea la inteligencia de ese niño. ¿Querrán su cerebro?

-Puede ser Cinco. Bien pensado- La morena se sintió bien- Pero aun así…. No podemos estar del todo seguros.

La alarma de los chicos del barrió se activó.- ¡Es Cuatro y el genio!- Exclamo Dos, Sheen, Libby y Carl se levantaron de golpe y se acercaron a los agentes.

-¿Dónde?

-En la base de datos.- Todos fueron hacia la escena y se encontraron a dos pequeños niños peleando por la computadora.

-Es mi casa del árbol, mi computadora y por ley yo debo usarla.

-Cállate, ¿Esa es la cortesía que tienes? ¡Soy tu invitado!

-Pues yo lo necesito mas que tu- Le dijo al genio- además, se supone que tu estas adolorido y deberías estar descansando.

-¡Oh gracias por preocuparte por mi, que hospitalidad la tuya!

-Bien… creo que mi conciencia no me dirá nada si te doy unos golpecitos.- Cuatro zangoloteaba al genio.

-¡Alto!- Grito el jefe- ¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos aquí?- Uno a señalaba bruscamente.

-Es que…. Uno… yo- El rubio quiso contestar- Necesito buscar datos.

-¿y tu?- Le pregunto a Jimmy

-No eres mi jefe y no debo contestarte. Devuélveme a Goddard y nos marcharemos enseguida.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Libby que había recogido del suelo una especie de piedrecilla

-¡SUELTA ESO!- Le grito tan fuerte que la chica se horrorizo pero noto como Jimmy fue hacia ella y se lo arrebato.- Lo siento Libby, aun no se si esto pueda ser dañino.

-¡Dame eso!- Cuatro se lo quito- Soñé con esto.

-Es mio- paso a manos del genio-Presiento que esto es la clave para todo, desde que la tengo vagos recuerdos se han apoderan de mi.

Cuatro sintió nostalgia por la sinceridad de Jimmy- Destruiré esta cosa- se la volvió a arrebatar- También yo me estoy volviendo loco, mi pobre cabeza quisiera recordar.

-¡Imposible!- Golpeo al Güero dejándolo caer al piso- Esto me ayudara a buscarla.

-Ambos están delirando- Concluyo Uno- Sheen toma la piedra, Dos lleva a Jimmy al cuarto de hospital, Cinco tu lleva a Cuatro. Llévenlo por la fuerza si es necesario y amárrenlos a la cama. Libby y Carl síganme por favor.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Libby.

-¿De casualidad Jimmy busca a una chica que no existe y que ustedes no recuerdan?

-Si.- Respondió Carl- Se llama Cindy.

-¿Hace cuanto comenzó él a hablarle de ella?

-Poco, menos de 48 horas.

-¡Suéltenme!, soy un chico del barrio no tengo por que estar atado a una cama. Necesito que me suelten y me dejen buscar.

-Los demandare- intervino Jimmy- No saben con quien se meten, acabare con esta casa del árbol si no me dejan en paz, yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes…

-Tienes que ver con nosotros Jimmy- Lo interrumpió Uno, quien se acercó lentamente a ellos.

-¿Qué?- Preguntaron al unisonó todos.

-Ambos chicos están delirando, creen en la existencia de alguien que no existe, nosotros somos sus amigos y creo que si existiera algo tan importante lo recordaríamos. Ahora, mi hipótesis es que esa persona no existe y que ellos están perdiendo la cordura.

-¿Y que haremos con ellos?- Pregunto Dos

-Mantenerlos en observación… Dos… Sígueme. Cinco vigílalos no vaya ser que se vayan a matar. Libby, Carl y Sheen. Están en su casa.

-¿Tu jefe es así de egocéntrico? ¿Nunca pide opiniones?-

-Es nuestro líder y gracias a él ha resultado varias misiones.- Contesto Cinco, Jimmy guardó silencio.

-¿Tu crees que Cindy y Kuki tengan una conexión?- Cuatro le preguntaba.

-No lo se… puede que sea probable, no puede ser coincidencia que ambos estemos tan desesperados por buscar a alguien que no sabemos donde esta. Te vi decir su nombre de una manera que a mi me convence. Ella tiene que ser real.

-¿Y tienes algún recuerdo de ella?-

-Solo un sueño.- Jimmy le conto lo que había soñado, Cuatro se sorprendió.

-¡Es el mismo sueño que yo he tenido!, ¡Idéntico!-

-Ustedes están locos, haber tenido el mismo sueño solo asegura que alguien esta manipulando sus mentes. Le diré a Uno- Cinco se fue.

-Puede que ella tenga razón.

-O que no la tenga. Puede que haya sido el mismo sueño, pero son diferentes nombres de personas. Yo extraño a alguien fuerte y por el pedazo de peluche que tu tomaste seguramente extrañas a alguien dulce.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué el mismo sueño?-

-Por que ambas chicas se perdieron en el mismo lugar. No por nada Goddard no soporto esa fuente de radiación, aunque no se bien que sea, por que nosotros somos humanos y deberíamos de haber sido los primeros en caer pero por alguna razón desconocida Goddard cayo primero.

-Entonces no fue radiación- Concluyo Cuatro.

-Vaya…. Piensas un poco. Entonces me servirás.

-¿Para que?

-Bueno. Para ti seria: Operación escape.

**¡Feliz año nuevo 2014! Sin dudar alguna este será un año muy prometedor al igual que esta historia y… no se me desanimen las piezas del rompecabezas tendrán conexiones poco a poco.**

**Mucho Drama y Amor. Habrá tanta miel dentro de poco que les encantara. ¡Los quiero!**


	6. OPERACION: ESCAPE

**Capitulo 6: Operación escape.**

**Transmitiendo cargando misión para Jimmy Neutrón y * Wally Beatles, operación: Escape**

**E**xtraños

**S**ucesos

**C**omienzan

**A**parecer

**P**alpables

**E **irreversibles.

-Maldición…- murmuraba Cuatro mientras gateaba por los ductos de ventilación- ¿Cómo rayos conseguiste convencerme de escaparme contigo?-

-Por que use un poco de psicología y por qué también tienes la certeza de que a quien busco, es real.

-Ok… lo entiendo… ¡Oye! ¿Cómo que psicología? Bueno que más da… - decía mientras doblaban varias veces como si todo el ducto fuese un laberinto.- ¿Pero por qué te conviene que yo me escape contigo?

-¿No esta claro "Numero Cuatro"?- Jimmy que iba adelante de Wally se detuvo y dio la media vuelta como pudo- La verdadera pregunta seria ¿Qué tan dispuesto estas de traicionar a tus amigos?

La pregunta palideció al rubio, lo pensó un poco y contesto- ¿Y tu que tan seguro estas de encontrarlas? ¿De dar con ellas?

-¡Me ofende la pregunta!- Exclamo con una sonrisa- Estoy un 99.54521 % de que encontrare el paradero de Cindy y Kuki. Esas chicas existen y ya te dije que es lo que necesito.

-Y si eres un genio ¿Por qué has elaborado un plan de escape tan difícil?

-Tú lo has dicho, soy un genio y como tal me gusta lo metódico y laborioso, no por nada soy científico.

-Si…como sea- dijo Cuatro- ¿Pero en verdad…

-Si Cuatro, necesitamos a Goddard, el metal brilloso y rojizo y sobre todo a mis amigos.- Se detuvo-¿Estas dispuesto a ayudarme?

-Aquí es- Le contesto. Jimmy perforo el metal con un rayo de su reloj luego le dio espacio al rubio para que este de un salto pudiera bajar, el castaño, lo secundo.

-Esta es la súper computadora.- Jimmy acento con la cabeza y acceso a la base de datos, finalmente después de aplastar varios números desactivo algunas de las alarmas de la casa del árbol. La puerta corrediza que estaba aun costado se abrió y corrieron rápidamente hacia donde se hallaban los amigos de Jimmy y Goddard.

-Tenemos que huir- anuncio y no explico mas.- Cuatro llévalos a donde acordamos, te encontrare, yo… necesito ir por el metal….

Ahí estaba el metal rojizo y brilloso, custodiado por barreras de alarmas, los cuales con alevosía y ventaja no había desactivado. Debía de tomar aquella cosa pues era la pieza vital para encontrar… a quien tuviera que encontrar.

Lo siguiente pasó demasiado rápido.

Jimmy había tomado aquel metal y mientras lo tocaba sentía que le quemaba la mano y algún efecto tenia en su cabeza pues miles de pensamientos cruzaron por su mente, opto por sacudir su cabeza y concentrarse un poco más en huir. Las alarmas se habían activado nuevamente anunciando que algo malo sucedía dentro de la casa.

"Intruso… Intruso…"- se repetía en el aire. Mientras tanto…

Cuatro dirigía a los tres niños y al perro robot al salón de maquinaria, era allí donde tenían el deslizador de Jimmy. Al encontrarlo todos subieron rápidamente, Cuatro intentaba operarlo pero no entendía como.

Jimmy seguía corriendo haciendo que su cabello volara por los aires, doblaba y doblaba pasillos siguiendo el camino que le había indicado su reloj, cientos de cámaras de video aparecían no solo grabando su huida sino también disparando láseres al azar. El los esquivaba.

Cuatro se había desesperado y bajo del deslizador indicándole a los demás que se quedaran ahí, se acercó a la puerta buscando con su mirada al genio pero no llegaba.

El rubio se reusó a esperarlo y fue a buscarlo, y allí estaba el genio. Escondiéndose debajo de una mesa evitando los laser.

Cuatro rolo los ojos y sonrió para él, salto en los aires dio una pirueta y llamo la atención de las cámaras de video luego volvió a saltar posándose arriba de una de las cámaras haciendo que todas las demás apuntaran hacia él para que, justo antes de que le llegara la energía ¡Bum! La pobre camarita había sido destruida.

Siguió dando piruetas y saltos logrando que cada una de las cámaras puestas en ese pasillo se, autodestruyeran.

El genio aprovecho para salir de su escondite y escabullirse hacia la sala de maquinas, pero volteo hacia atrás cuando vio que la puerta corrediza de esa habitación se iba cerrando paulatinamente.

Numero cuatro también lo noto y corrió hacia esa dirección antes de que se cerrara. El espacio era mu pequeño y era evidente que si se lanzaba seria aplastado por la misma puerta.

El castaño se apresuró a ir hacia Goddard y abrió la espalda del canino robot tomando el cuerpo de este, una palanca y una serie de botones se hallaba en su poder y de los ojos del perro robot salió una energía que detuvo la puerta. La energía era constante y Jimmy se esforzaba por mantener la puerta abierta lo suficiente para que el niño rubio pasara.

Y así fue. Cuatro subió al deslizador y Jimmy acaricio a Goddard dejando que este volviera hacer el.

-Secuencia de despegue en cinco segundos- Anuncio el genio- En Cinco… Cuatro….

"Despegue cancelado"- se escucho decir en el aire, y allí estaban Uno, Dos y Cinco con sus respectivas armas.

-Bajen de esa llanta voladora ahora mismo y nadie saldrá lastimado.- Demando el pelón.

-¡Se llama aerodeslizador!- replico el gordito de Carl- O al menos así me decía Jimmy cuando yo le decía llanta voladora.

-Importa un comino el como se llame esa cosa. Han violado la seguridad de la casa del árbol, desactivaron varias alarmas y robaron lo que Dos estaba estudiando.

-Uno. No robamos nada. Fue Jimmy. Dos. Si importa por que una chica tan linda y morena como tú debe saber hablar correctamente- Contesto Sheen a Cinco de manera seductora.

-¡Sheen!- le regaño Libby.

-Lo siento mi reinita galáctica pero esa niña "numero Cinco" es muy bonita ¿Por qué me gustaran las morenas?-

-¡Sheen!- Pulverizaron todos con la mirada al híper activo.

-Me tardaría mucho en explicarlo pero este metal rojizo que he robado es energía oscura, si sigue estando en este lugar les aseguro que la casa del árbol será destruida.

-¿Energía oscura?- repitió Numero Dos con miedo- ¿Dices que esa cosa es Energía oscura? ¡Y diste lugar a que me expusiera a ella! ¡Que clase de genio eres!

-Lo acabo de descubrir y es la clave para hallar a quien buscamos.

-Corrección.- Intercedió Sheen- Que tu y el tal numero Cuatro buscan.

-Ya basta de charlas. Es cierto… Cuatro es un traidor y esta con ustedes. ¡Baja de esa cosa Numero Cuatro, Es una orden directa!

-Uno… yo…- Tartamudeaba Wally

-No pienso ordenártelo dos veces agente.

-Y yo no pienso seguir perdiendo tiempo, esta Energía oscura no puede seguir permaneciendo en esta parte del universo.- Intercedió Neutrón

-Pero no puede ser Energía oscura si es visible- Decía Dos

-Metamorfosis- Replico- Adaptación… Lo que importa es que en este punto del universo es visible.

-¡Puede ser una bomba de tiempo!- Dos estaba desesperado.- Chicos… tenemos que salvar al mundo y dejar que este genio haga su trabajo.

-Uno… escúchame… decía Cuatro. No entiendo nada de lo que esta sucediendo pero él- a señaló bruscamente a Jimmy- Puede encontrar el paradero de Numero Tres, ella existe. Lo se.

-¡No!... esa cosa no puede ser Energía negra, oscura, beige, o lo que sea, que no les lave el cerebro, solo usa términos científicos para hacer de cuenta que tiene razón y no evitemos que huya como un cobarde. No pueden ir en busca de personas que absolutamente nadie recuerda y ustedes…- Esta vez Uno a señaló a los amigos de Neutrón- No pueden estar apoyando la locura de su amigo.

-¡Pero que testarudo eres Uno!- Estallo de cólera el rubio.

-No estoy loco y voy a probarlo. Traeré a Cindy y a esa tal "Tres" de vuelta.

Nadie lo vio venir, Goddard había activado una energía circular de dos metros de diámetro, o suficiente para solo alcanzar al genio, al rubio y sus amigos y en un santiamén desaparecieron.

Cuando Cuatro vino ha sentir, se hallaban en un laboratorio gigantesco, frio y cálido a la vez, con puertas corredizas metálicas, y dos computadoras gigantescas, miles de inventos estaban frente a él, había una planta carnívora gigantesca, un cohete increíble, Una rueda para Hámster que daba vueltas sin para ¿Acaso eran hámsteres invisibles?

Había otras cosas que sin duda él güero no podía describir.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Caballero- Dijo con voz firme y educada- Mi laboratorio… Pero bien. No hay tiempo de explicaciones, tenemos que viajar en el tiempo a trillones de años luz.

-¿Trillones de años luz?- Repitió Wally- ¿Eso no es demasiado lejos?

-En efecto. Es tan alejado de aquí que, ir en cohete es imposible. Primero envejeceríamos y moriríamos antes de llegar ahí.

-Ok. No soy un genio pero aun así ¿Cómo diablos llegaríamos ahí?

-Con esto- Mostro el metal rojizo brilloso.

-No entiendo.

-Y no necesito que entiendas- Ignoro al rubio y prosiguió- Caballeros…. Y una sola dama (Se refirió a Libby) Estamos a punto de tener un viaje a lo inimaginable. A lo desconocido.

-¿Cómo las hallaremos?- repitió el Beatles, El castaño lo seguía ignorando.

-Tenemos poco tiempo y necesito de su apoyo ¿Están dispuestos?

-¿A dónde iremos?- seguían ignorándolo.

-Puede que sea difícil así que necesitare llevar mi hípercubo y mis inventos.

-¿Híper cubo? ¿Qué cosa es esa?

-Carl, Sheen y Libby metan todos mis inventos en el hípercubo mientras yo con Goddard necesito verificar unas coordenadas. Aunque Goddard no puede serme de mucha ayuda… la energía oscura lo daña…. Muchacho me temo que no podrás venir con nosotros.

-¡No entiendo nada! ¡Que alguien me explique!- Estallo Wally

El oji azul volteo a verlo después de hartarse- Tu… solo quédate observando.- Así de serio le hablo y lo ignoro. Al buen entendedor pocas palabras. El rubio sabía que estaba de mas ahí.

Pasaron solo minutos mientras "Arreglaban las cosas" para el viaje.

-Odio ser ignorado, ¡Hey, cabezón! ¿No temes que mis amigos encuentren tu laboratorio y entren a la fuerza?

-Este laboratorio tiene paredes de metal cubierto de triple acero inoxidable ¿A que le puedo temer?- Dicho esto fuertes ruidos se escucharon.

"Alarma, intrusos, ataque"- decaía Vox, la súper computadora de Neutrón.

Al genio no le dio tiempo de dar ordenes pues de la nada había aparecido un agujero y mucho humo. De un "Autobús" volador bajaron los chicos del barrio.

-No hay a donde escapar. Dejen que los atrapemos y en poco tiempo les devolveré su cordura.

Dos, Cinco y en especial Uno los habían rodeado.

-No estoy loco. Todo tiene una explicación… Cindy y Kuki están a trillones de años luz, cerca de una energía oscura expandible, necesitamos ir cueste lo que cueste.

-No. No existe la energía oscura, son solo hipótesis.

-Claro que hay materia oscura y energía oscura, todos la tenemos pero son cosas no visibles e intangibles.

-¿Y dices estar cuerdo?- refuto Uno- Tu mismo admites que son cosas invisibles. Típico de un loco. Sin argumentos para mostrar lo que evidentemente no es existente.

-Claro que tengo razón. De hecho la materia oscura es la que une el universo en especial las galaxias del centro, y la energía oscura es lo contrario únicamente separa, por eso dicen que el universo se separa poco a poco.

Uno lo interrumpió- Carl, Sheen, Libby, ustedes no están locos, sé que ustedes tanto como nosotros no creen en la existencia de una tal Cindy y Kuki y eso es lo que verdaderamente importa. Libby… eres una chica, jamás olvidarías a alguien… Carl, Sheen… sé que ustedes quieren rechistar a Jimmy pero no tienen argumentos para contradecirlo.

El silencio reino por un par de segundos, Uno se agacho dejando lentamente en el suelo su arma. Este era una especie de secadora, luego alzo las manos indicando que no había nada.

-Bien. Si la mayoría de los presentes cree en la verdadera existencia de una tal Kuki y de una tal Cindy no me opondré. Y ayudaremos a buscarlas.

-¡Claro que existe!- se armó de valor Cuatro.

-Tengo un 87.4578 % de seguridad de que existen.

-¿Y el otro 13.6522 %?- Pregunto Sheen.

-No ayudes Sheen. Escuchen: Ni toda la materia oscura, ni toda la energía oscura serán obstáculos para alejarme de ella, la encontrare por que ella es real, mi subconsciente sabe que ella existe y estoy seguro de que esta atrapada en algún punto del espacio.

-Imposible…- argumento Dos

-¿Ven con que facilidad psicológica manipula hasta las más brillantes mentes? ¿Cómo esperan tener voz y voto ante ese monstruo de la mentira? Chicos….

Uno decidido se puso en medio de todos.- Chiquillas y chiquillos, quien este de acuerdo conmigo y me ayude a meter a esos dos (Cuatro y Jimmy) bajo observación, estará cuerdo. Yo no pienso atacar, pienso ayudarlos, hacerles entrar en razón. Ese mi único propósito.

-¡Por favor Jimmy!- se desespero Sheen - Entrégate y olvida todo esto. Ni Ultra Lord ha dicho tantas barbaridades. Olvida todo esto cabezón.

-Lo siento Jimmy- Fue Libby- El pelón tiene razón, necesitas ayuda.

-Cuatro. Sé que eres un poco más inteligente y no te dejes manipular. Ven con nosotros.- Fue Cinco

-Odio decir esto. Pero confió en el genio y….- El castaño vio con que determinación el rubio lo defendía. Neutrón había tomado una decisión.

-No Cuatro. Si en verdad es ese tu nombre. Uno… Tiene razón, estoy tan loco que ni lo que yo se concuerda. Mis expectativas de energía oscura no concuerdan, mi hipótesis esta lejano a todo lo que yo conocía…. O sabía…

-¿Qué diablos dices? ¡En castellano por favor!

-Estamos locos Cuatro.- decía con des aire- Estamos locos. Y es por eso que… no viajaremos en el tiempo.

-Pero…. Tu… me dijiste… ¿Y Kuki? ¡Me dijiste que encontraríamos a Kuki!- El rubio tomo a Jimmy de la camisa- No me importa si las cosas concuerdan o no. Iremos por ellas y punto.

-No Cuatro- Le quito la mano de su camisa- Numero Uno. Antes de irme a observación tengo un deseo.

Con una sonrisa victoria Uno pregunto- ¿Cuál?

-Quiero masticar un chicle- Fue su respuesta. El oji azul se metió varios chicles a la boca y lo mastico rápidamente, después lo escupió haciendo que Carl, Libby y Cinco quedaran bañados de goma de mascar.

-No puedo moverme- decía Cinco

-Que asqueroso- Secundo Libby.

-Atrapado con las dos niñas más guapas del mundo- Se emocionaba Sheen- Tranquilas bellezas Ultra Sheen comerá este chicle y las sacara de aquí.

-Iuuuu- Se asquearon ambas morenas.

-Dos, Carl, Atrápenlos- Ordeno Uno y estos corrieron en varias direcciones solo que sus gordura no los ayudaba del todo.

Jimmy había tomado a Goddard y salió corriendo, Cuatro lo siguió pero no sin antes de tomar el dichoso "Híper cubo" – " Sea lo que sea esta cosa, debe de ser importante"

-¡Apúrate!- Le regaño Jimmy sin saber lo que hacia el rubio.- Atrápalo- ordeno Jimmy, era su mochila voladora. El castaño con su reloj aplasto una serie de combinaciones e hizo que el rubio volara por los aires.

-Imbécil. No me había puesto la mochila-

-Lo siento Cuatro. Mi jet- Pack sabe a donde ir. Nos veremos pronto- Y Cuatro salió volando escapando de ahí.

-Bien Muchacho… no nos podemos ir sin esa materia.

-No te lo llevaras- Amenazó Uno, el tenia el metal-

-Me lo darás- Aseguro el castaño y con su reloj apunto el metal calentándolo, por inercia Uno lo soltó y Jimmy lo agarro. -Escape 800- B15- Dijo el genio y las orejas de Goddard empezaron a dar vueltas en un mismo eje como si fuese unos rotores de helicópteros. Jimmy tomo la pierna del perro robo antes de que se suspendiera en el aire.

-Te atrapare Jimmy Neutrón. Nos devolverás a nuestro amigo y la cordura de este.

-¡Prometo devolverte con vida a mas de un agente!- Grito Jimmy antes de desaparecer de la vista de Uno y de los demás. Dejando atrás su laboratorio semi destruido.

_**Fin de la transmisión.**_

**¡Hola chicos! Si se dan cuenta cambie el nombre de "Güero Torres" por Wally Beatles, y es que definitivamente se escucha mejor en ingles.**

**¿Qué pasara con los chicos? ¿Y dónde están las niñas? Continuare pronto (Pz busco argumentos científicos, sinceramente eso de la energía oscura es un gran tema) Bueno. Espero que les haya gustado, me costó mucho escribir este capitulo. Hasta pronto.**

**Dejen muchos comentarios, todos son bienvenidos.**


End file.
